falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sombar1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Wasteland Survival Guide Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Good evening friend, I'm here, Here for whatever you need!. Deathy !!! 00:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi sombar1, I have left a comment on the administration page about my desire to be made an admin. I hope that I will be able to help this wiki as best I can in all of its endeavours. I should probably also mention that I will add a few articles at some point this week (hopefully), so please let me know if there are any specific tasks that you want me to complete. Otherwisw I will help to expand the wiki as best I can. Your friend Grammarlad 11:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, awesome. I can get at least three pages in this evening. Deathy !!! 11:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey i've been working on the medals. Deathy !!! 21:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I meant badges, I gave them cool names. Oh, and the Wasteland Survival Guide wordmark, I made it look like it was typed using a typewriter. Deathy !!! 23:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Bottom-right of your profile Deathy !!! 23:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the advice Sombar1, I have deleted and recreated the weapons categories and re-established the links on the weapon articles. Thanks to whoever moved the bottlecaps article onto general tips, I forgot that it was useful across all of the games! I would like to make a suggestion: Could the Capital Wasteland page be split up into subcategories? Because as the number of articles grow, I feel it will become very crowded, very quickly. If you need me to do anything else, just ask; otherwise I'll keep churning out weapons articles. Also, one final thing: Is the slightly colloquial language that I've been using acceptable? I tried to make it fit in with the rest of the wiki, and in my opinion it sounds more realistic for a guide as opposed to the factual tone of the vault. Thanks Grammarlad 14:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Small Aesthetic Changes Hi Sombar1, I just made a few small changes to the Administration so that or names have a link to our talk pages. I tried to embedd them as smoothly as possible, I'm happy with my message but now that it's all in there in code you should be able to customise yours as you wish. Your friend Grammarlad 17:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) What we need done Sombar1, I was thinking: we should create a "What we Need Done" page or something similar which is linked to from the home page. This will keep us all on target over the next few months, and will hopefully keep some sort of order on our wiki once its popularity increases. Yay or nay? - Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) Concerns Hey man can you give me a good idea of the purpose of this wiki. You might also want to change the goals of the wiki page because it doesn't say anything about content itself. Only editing goals. Also I'm a little worried about the admins of this wiki. It seems like nobody on here is an experienced editor.RAM 16:23, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I left a comment regarding your first point on your blog, friend - Grammarlad 18:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Mods How do you feel we should tackle the concept of weapon mods? Currently, any weapon that appears in both of the most recent fallout games is represented by one article; as I see it we can either: ignore mods entirely (we are then missing a large portion of fairly important content), we could include a game specific section in each article (this may confuse readers, but would be easy to implement), or we could create separate articles for every weapon in each game, regardless of whether or not it is present in others (vault style). The latter would take a bit longer; however, I feel that it will yield the best results. I'm happy to implement these changes, I just wanted to inform you of the different paths we could take. Your friend Grammarlad 17:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The last idea is the best way to go in my opinion.RAM 08:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Other Fallout games Do you plan to cover other Fallout games or just FO3/NV because a proper Fallout wiki can't be without infomation on Fallout/Fallout 2. Also you might want to get Ausir involved. As a wiki employee and the founder of the Vault I'm positive that he can help you reach your goals.RAM 19:32, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Creatures I think that the best way to handle creatures is to have two pages. One in which has general infomation and another that handles survival. An example of this would be a page called "Don't feed the Yao Gui" in which we talk about combat and hints and another page called "Yao Gui" that features more general infomation. We also might want to go into creature behavior and habbits since thats a good example of the type of thing The Vault doesn't cover.RAM 15:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Added Pages Almost every page I've added has been incomplete so feel free to add any infomation you feel is needed.RAM 18:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) *Also the reason for the copy and paste pages is simple. It is easier to rewrite and edit a page than to start from scratch. Those pages feature info that needs to be part of this wiki. So its important when you rewrite them to retain all the infomation within and add more. These pages are simply a starting point and in no way represent the final version of the page. Also if we are gonna have the creature page represent the scientific and canon version of the article then it needs to be somewhat more formal than other pages for the simple fact that its impossible to give an opinion on facts.RAM 07:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin Status Another concern is the fact that it seems like your willing to give admin status to anyone who ask for it. PipGirl101 has only made 18 edits since she has been here yet she is a High Admin. I know that there are only a few members here but you must treat admin status as something that you have to earn. I recommend at least 100 edits if not more before anyone can apply to become an admin. RAM 08:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Moving Guidelines Having the guidelines on the home page seems a little invasive, perhaps we should move them to a separate page? Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 09:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Good Work That was a great idea to put the stub completion notice on the home page. You noticed that there was an issue, and you dealt with it; that's the sort of leadership we need. Good work! Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 21:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Resignation Sombar, I quit. I am done. Fuck working on this wiki if I ain't gonna be appreciated at all and tossed about llike trash. My second problem is that I do not want to be a part of a wiki that claims to be a sister wiki to the Vault and then goes and puts up shit that has nothing to do with Fallout. Rammallah has made me see that I am not needed or wanted here so goodbye. PipGirl101 04:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Pipgirl Do you think it was really called for to block her. I would like to work things out if possible and I think it sucks that things are getting so out of hand.RAM 05:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Here's to brighter roads ahead Thank you for the vote of confidence however it does feel somewhat bittersweet given what has taken place. I will contact Ausir sometime this week and see what he has to say. I don't like it when things like this happen. Its not like she was a troll, she was someone who could have gone far here if she worked at it and honestly I wish that she would stay and prove me wrong. As far as an adminship goes I wasn't planning to apply until I reached 100 edits anyway so that doesn't bother me. RAM 05:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Incident? Hi, I entirely missed this incident (different timezone etc.?); however, there are many things that we shall need to discuss in private. My email is: Grammarlad2006@hotmail.co.uk, and I'll add it to my user page too. Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 07:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Locations I created a page for New Reno as an experiment on how to treat locations. I'd like you to look it over and tell me what you think.RAM 08:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) *Also I was thinking of bringing Tales from the Lotus Pod (my news blog) to this site. Look it over on my Vault userpage (there's a link on my userpage on this site) and tell me what you think about it. RAM 09:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) *One more thing what is the policy regarding Fan Art because The Vault doesn't allow it and thats another thing we can cover that they don't. We can have a monthly contest to see who sends the best art and good work can go on pages. The pics I posted here are a good example of what I'm talking about. Hi Ramallah, the New Reno page is looking good, but could you include some quotes (preferably genuine) about the town? I think that'd be good. If you move your blog over, could you redirect people from the Vault to here? If you think that would work, then please go ahead. I'll have a private discussion with Sombar1 about the fan art; I personally feel that it would fill a niche that the Vault ignores, and would be welcome here. However, we would need to find a way to fit the images in, so if you have any more ideas please let us know. All the best Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 12:33, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Banned on the Vault for last nights incidient here. So yeah as if I didn't have enough to deal with, some -- scrub with 10 edits on the Vault got me banned for 3 days. Talk to Ausir about lifting the ban because I am starting to think it is one of you guys because just after he sent the message out he quit the Vault. If it is one of you guys, that is totally -- up. PipGirl101 16:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It would be foolish and unnecessary to pursue the incident further. I would stop now if I were you. Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 17:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Fan art We need an article for fan art submission, and I was thinking that we could have an "Image of the month" section on the home page as a reward for the best one? Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 19:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of two, a "General Fan Art" (no reward), and a monthly specific topic for display on the home page. How does that sound? Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 19:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Erm... Maybe we should start with a fairly ambiguous topic such as "Wildlife" so that we don't put anyone off? Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 20:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Your offer I would love to but I also want to contribute new articles as well sometimes. Sounds good. PipGirl101 21:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Emails Please check your emails my friend, Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 22:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Deathclawpoop Do you plan to remove Deathclawpoop as an admin as well because I haven't seen him on here once since I came to this site and he doesn't meet the requirements. Also tell me what you think of some of the new pages I added. I'd like your input not just on how they look but how to make them better.RAM 03:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *Also the reason for the Komodo Dragon page is to show that we do plan to cover Fallout: Tactics content. As soon as I find a good game map I'm gonna make a Midwest Region section of the World of the Waste page. Rangers I would like you to look over my proposed Ranger Task Force project and edit anything you disagree with. I know I'm kinda out of line as some of these things have to do with policy however I think that the ideas I put on the project are a perfect outline for what the Ranger Policy should be. Just before you decide on anything talk to Grammarlad and me so we can talk it out. Thanks. RAM 08:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Distractions Sorry that I've fallen behind a bit with my contributions recently, but I've been trawling through editing help pages, and checking out what sort of techniques that they use in the Vault; both of which are very time consuming! I think I'm making progress though, so I'll create a "Try out" page some time soon to give advanced editing a go. Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 14:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ok Yeah I saw you propose the Task Force idea to Pipgirl101 and thought I'd start it as a project to get the ball rolling. As far as the small edits go they were grammer mistakes I came across that needed to be fixed. Anyway my email is jessejbj@live.com. New theme I've completely redone the theme, and the logo was too small, so I changed it. Let me know how you feel about it! Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 08:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) The guide So more game play/strategy and less lore/canon. 20:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC)